Do It All Over Again
by JustMeReally
Summary: Sequel to Never Let Me Go, Focused around the birth of Dodger and Texas' baby...
1. Chapter 1

Texas waddled into the bedroom, her 7 month baby bump sticking out in front of her.  
"I'm fat" she whined to Dodger, who was sat on the bed  
"No babe you're not fat, you're pregnant" he laughed putting his hand on her stomach  
7 year old Hannah ran in with a cushion up her top "Look" she squealed "I'm pregnant too"  
Dodger lifted her into the air and the cushion fell out making Texas laugh.  
"You killed my baby" the girl said accusingly  
Dodger held up his hands in surrender as she spun round and dashed out of the room.  
Texas leant her head on Dodger's shoulder. Happy.

Liberty sat in the SU Bar with Dirk, Will and Dennis. They were talking about the enchanted party they held, to raise the money for their houseboat.  
"I think we should make it an annual thing" Dirk was telling them  
"We don't have the money for all the booze and decorations" Will argued  
"The tickets will cover it" Dirk said simply.  
"Alright?" greeted Dodger, walking in with Hannah  
"Where's Texas?" asked Liberty  
"Needed some peace and quiet" he told them, watching Hannah steal Dennis' glasses  
"What do you think Dodge?" Dirk asked him  
"About what?"  
"Making the enchanted party an annual thing"  
"Sounds good" Dodger told him "Better then hook a duck anyway" he said grinning at Will  
"That a boy" Dirk smiled, getting up to get Hannah a milkshake

Texas went into the nursery and sighed. It was half painted, dust sheets covered everything and most of the furniture was still flat pack. She picked a paintbrush off the window ledge and began to paint.

An hour later Dodger returned home, having left Hannah with Liberty.  
"Tex?" he called "I'm home"  
He looked in the living room and the kitchen before going upstairs. As he reached the top, he could see the nursery door ajar. He went inside, Texas had her ipod in and was painting.  
"Tex" he called "Texas" He walked over, putting his hands over her eyes. She took out the headphones hitting him. "Dodger you nearly gave me a heart attack"  
"Sorry, but you shouldn't even be in here, you're meant to be resting"  
"I find it relaxing" she argued as he took the brush and steered her out the room.  
They went into the bedroom "Lay down and rest" he ordered "Han's with Lib so you can even sleep if you want"  
"Will you come and lay with me?" she asked him. He smiled, taking her hand.

Hannah skipped along, holding Liberty's hand. "What shall we do Aunt Liberty?"  
"I don't mind hun" Liberty told her as they crossed the road.  
"Lib!" called Will, she spun round and he walked over  
"Alright?" she asked him  
"Uncle Will, you're playing today too?" Hannah asked enthusiastically  
Will smiled at her "Yeah, sounds fun" he said lifting her onto his shoulders.  
They walked past Chez Chez as Brendan walked out  
"Hi" greeted Hannah  
Will and Liberty watched to see what Brendan would say  
"Morning Mini...Savage" he said walking into Price Slice.  
"I'm not mini" muttered Hannah  
Liberty and Will burst out laughing "William!" Brendan said suddenly, making them stop.  
"Tell Ashley her shift at the bar starts at 6" he told him, before entering the shop.

Texas opened her eyes, she could hear Dodger's steady breathing beside her.  
she leant over to see the time on the clock, but fell out of the bed!  
Dodger woke up "Tex, are you ok?" he asked jumping out and going round to her.  
She started laughing at the sight of his shocked face.  
"You're a nightmare you are" he told her, helping her up "7 months pregnant, and flinging yourself out of bed" he teased.  
"I fell" she declared, making him laugh  
"Get back into bed Tex" he said "And stay in the middle so you don't "fall out" again" he told her, making quotation marks with his fingers and grinning.  
"I did fall" she grumbled, a smile appearing on her lips.  
He kissed her head before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm so sorry" Dodger told her, but if one of us isn't at Hannah's assembly, we're dead.  
"I know" Texas told him, "It's ok honestly"  
Dodger groaned in frustration, why did the school have to schedule the assembly the same day as Texas' check up?  
"Daddy are you coming?" Hannah asked him picking up her bag  
"Yep" he told her. She hugged Texas goodbye, said bye to the bump and ran out the door.  
"Hannah wait outside the door, go nowhere near the road" Texas shouted.  
"I am sorry" Dodger told her  
"Go" she laughed kissing him.

Texas walked into College Coffee to get a drink before her appointment.  
"Texas at last some company" cried Liberty  
"Afraid not" Texas told her, paying for the drink  
Liberty whined "Why?"  
"Check up" Texas told her, patting the baby bump  
"Awww, I'll let you off then" Liberty smiled  
Suddenly Texas had an idea "Do you want to come?" she asked  
"Erm Yes!" Liberty told her  
"Thanks, now Dodger won't worry" Texas said  
"I know how you feel, try being the baby sister for 15 years" Liberty laughed  
She got up and they walked out.

Dodger sat at the back of the school hall with all the other parents. His phone buzzed and he took it out. A text from Texas "_Dodge, you don't have to worry anymore, Lib's coming with me Xx_"  
He smiled, pocketing the phone.

"Do I come in with you or is that something just, Dodger can do?" Liberty asks  
"You can come in" Texas told her laughing  
Liberty smiled as the nurse led them through to the room.  
"Is everything ok?" Texas asked cautiously as the nurse moved the scanner over her stomach  
"Fine" the nurse told her "Would you like to know the sex?"  
"Can I tell you in a minute?" Texas asked. The nurse nodded, making a note on her paper.  
Texas sent Dodger another text "_Do we want to know the sex Xx?_" A few moments later the reply came back "_Yes! Xx_"  
Texas showed the nurse the text "Ok then" she laughed "You're having a..."

Dodger walked into the house "I'm home" he called  
"In here" came the reply. He walked into the living room where Texas and Liberty were sitting drinking coffee.  
"I'll leave you too it" Liberty said winking as she got up.  
"Thanks for coming today" Texas told her  
"Are you kidding" said Liberty picking up her bag "Loved every second"  
Dodger laughed as Liberty walked to where he stood in the doorway  
"See ya later sis" he told her kissing her cheek as she left  
He waited for the door to slam before sitting next to Texas on the sofa  
"Well?" he asked excitedly  
"What?" Texas asked him teasingly  
"Boy or Girl, Brad or Angelina?"  
"We are not naming our baby Brad or Angelina" Texas told him  
"Tell meeeeee" he whined  
"It's a girl" she told him grinning  
"A girl" he repeated, a giant smile appearing on his face  
"Is that ok?" Texas asked him  
"Tex don't be silly, it's perfect" he said, wrapping his arms round her.


	3. Chapter 3

Big thanks to Stug, my first review, so thankyouuuuu Xx

Everyone was down the Dog, to celebrate Dodger and Texas finding out about their baby girl.  
Hannah sat on Will's lap, half asleep. Dirk was discussing his party ideas with Dennis. Liberty was feeling the baby kicking, while Texas held onto Dodger's hand.  
"Another little girl ey?" Jack said as he brought over the drinks  
"Yep" grinned Dodger, looking at the bump "Can't wait"  
"Mind you, they grow up so fast" he continued, gesturing to the sleeping Hannah  
Dirk stood up with his glass "I'd like to propose a toast" he announced to the pub  
Texas and Dodger went bright red "Dad..." Dodger began  
"I love Dodge and Texas, and I can't wait for my new granddaughter"  
Liberty started clapping, and soon the whole pub had joined in!  
Texas looked at Dodger, eyes shining a beaming smile on her face. "She looks beautiful" he thought.

"Don't forget I'm taking Hannah shopping with me tomorrow" Texas said as she lay in bed that night  
"I haven't" Dodger told her, entwining her fingers with his "I've already made my plans"  
"Oh?" said Texas, curious  
"Yeah my day is sorted" he continued  
"Well, what are you doing?" she asked him  
"Spending the day with Will" Dodger told her "You know brotherly bonding"  
"Errr Dodge, you do realise you have a sister too" Texas said  
"I know, Lib's spending the day with Theresa, Me and Will are gonna spend the day together"  
He just didn't know it yet.

"Bye" Will called, as Liberty disappeared from sight  
"She off to Theresa's?" Dirk asked him, as he walked in  
"Yeah"  
"Mornin all" greeted Dodger bounding through the door  
"Hey Dodge" Will said slowly "Are you feeling alright?"  
"More than alright little bro, but I need your help"  
"I'll be off then" Dirk told them pretending to be hurt  
"Sorry Dad, I need Will...Best man stuff"  
There was a silence as Will took this in  
"Best man...You mean..."  
"Yep" Dodger told them "I'm gonna ask Texas to marry me!"

Texas had hold of Hannah's hand as they crossed the high street  
"Mummy" she began "Can we go to the toy shop?"  
"Maybe" Texas told her, stopping to rub her stomach "Shall we get a drink first?"  
"Yeah!"  
Texas payed for two smoothies and sat down opposite her daughter. She felt achy, tired, hot and uncomfortable.  
"Are you alright mummy?" Hannah asked 10 minutes later as she finished her smoothie  
"Yes darling mummy's just a bit hot, that's all"  
She stood up "Come on, time to go" Hannah grabbed her hand, and they left the table.  
Walking down the road Texas had a dizzy spell and stopped to lean against a wall. Hannah watched her wide eyed. "Mummy" she said tugging on Texas' skirt.  
Texas opened her eyes to answer her, reassure her, but darkness overwhelmed her, and she fell to the floor.

Dodger and Will were leant over mounds of paperwork in the SU Bar.  
"How long have you been planning this?" Will asked him  
"Only since last night, I printed this lot off this morning" Dodger told him  
Suddenly his phone started ringing, he looked at it "Unknown number" he said, pressing accept.  
"Hello?"  
"Mr Savage?" came the voice  
"Speaking" Dodger said cautiously  
"My name is Doctor Manning, of Chester General Hospital"  
"Ok, can I help you?" he asked beginning to panic  
"Your girlfriend Miss Longford was brought in a few minutes ago, she's collapsed"  
"Right" Dodger said wiping a shaky hand across his forehead  
"Could you possibly come down here sir?" the Doctor asked  
"Erm, yeah I'll be there soon" Dodger said hanging up  
"You alright Dodge?" Will asked him  
"Texas is at the hospital, she collapsed" Dodger told him breathing heavily  
"Come on" Will told him "I'll drive"


	4. Chapter 4

Dodger rushed into A and E, followed by Will.  
"My girlfriend was brought in a few minutes ago" he told the woman on reception  
"Name?"  
"Texas Longford" he told her panting  
"Miss Longford is under a private observation at the moment, please take a seat through there"  
Dodger was about to argue when Will took him by the shoulder pushing him through the door "It's not worth it" he whispered into Dodgers ear as the door shut behind them.  
"Mr Savage?" a doctor asked  
"Yeah" Dodger said tiredly  
The Doctor opened a side door revealing Hannah sitting on a chair talking to a nurse  
"Daddy!" she cried when she saw Dodger in the doorway, she ran to him  
He picked her up as she began sobbing "It's ok" he told her, cuddling her to his chest.  
Will stroked her hair as they sat on one of the sofas.

Liberty sat on Theresa's bed painting her nails "I'm bored" she moaned  
"Me too" Theresa told her  
"What can we do?" Liberty asked her  
Theresa went it to a list of various activities, but Liberty wasn't listening  
"I've got to go" she said standing up  
"Why?" Theresa asked her  
"I have a text from Will, Texas has collapsed, they're at the hospital"  
"Oh, well errmmm" Theresa began  
"See you later" called Liberty running down the stairs.

Dirk sat down in between the boys.  
"I had it all planned perfectly" Dodger was telling them "I was gonna ask you to have Han" he stopped, rubbing his temples.  
Hannah began to cry again "I want mummy" she whimpered  
"I know" Dodger whispered into her hair  
"It will still happen Dodge" Will told him  
"How Will, I don't even know what's wrong with her, marriage is the last thing on her mind right now" he yelled  
"You and mummy are getting married?" asked Scarlett sitting up  
"Yes" said Will at the same time Dodger said "No"  
"Maybe" Dirk told her. She nodded, curling up on Dodger's lap again.

Texas opened her eyes, she could see bright lights, hear people talking.  
"Where am I?" she asked sleepily  
"Miss Longford you're in hospital" a nurse told her gently "You collapsed"  
"Where's Hannah?" Texas demanded panicking and trying to sit up  
"Your daughter is with Mr Savage, now please relax we need to finish running our tests"  
Texas sighed laying down again.

"What happened?" demanded Liberty entering the waiting room  
"Aunt Liberty!" Hannah yelled running to her  
"Hey gorgeous, you ok?" Lib asked her  
"Yeah, but mummy is still with the doctors" she said biting her lip  
"She'll be fine" Liberty told her, lifting her up  
She sat next to Dodger, Hannah on her knees. She said nothing, only rested her head on his shoulder. He leant against her closing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't you ever scare me like that again" Dodger warns entering Texas' room  
She smiled sleepily at him "I'm sorry"  
"I reckon you've traumatised your daughter as well" he teased  
"Is she okay?" Texas asked him seriously  
"She's fine, a bit scared but I'll bring her in to see you later" he said sitting on the end of her bed  
"So where is she now?" Texas asked  
"Babe relax, she's with me Dad and Will and Lib" Dodger told her kissing her forehead  
"Sorry I'm just shaky I guess" she laughed  
"Are you all good, and the baby?" Dodger demanded his turn to be serious now  
"We're both fine, the doctor thinks I collapsed from exhaustion"  
"So when can I take you home?" Dodger asked her  
"They're just running a few more tests"  
Just then the doctor came back in "I'll be back later" Dodger said kissing her before leaving

"Are you sure you're ok?" Liberty checked for the 15th time  
"Lib she's fine" Will told his sister putting an arm round her shoulder and leading her home  
"You look after that little one" Dirk told Texas and Dodger before following.  
"Home sweet home" Dodger laughed as he helped Texas through the door  
Hannah shuffled behind them as Texas plonked onto the sofa  
"I'll just carry this one up to bed" Dodger said lifting up his daughter  
"Food?" asked Texas shuffling some Menu's  
"Not for me, but I'll get you some if you're hungry?"  
"Starving" Texas informed him "But I'll wait till breakfast" she said following him upstairs

The next morning Dodger awoke to the sound of beeping, he rolled over to see Texas on her phone  
"Babe, what are you doing?"  
"Liberty checking I'm ok...Again" she replied pressing send and putting the phone down  
"She's just worried, we all are" he told her  
"I'm fine" Texas insists rubbing her belly  
"Breakfast?" Dodger asks sitting up  
"2 sausages, an egg, bacon, beans and a hash brown" Texas reels off, laughing at his face  
"Babe I'm not Gordon Brown...Toast?"  
"Perfect" she tells him snuggling back under the covers.

Texas waddled into Price Slice rubbing her back  
"Not long now?" asked Jodie  
"No 3 weeks" Texas told her walking over  
"I bagsy godmother" Jodie joked  
"Sorry positions gone to Dodger's little sister. Grandmother perhaps?" laughed Texas  
"Watch it" Jodie warns "See you later" she says kissing Texas on the cheek and departing the shop.

"You're getting too good at disappearing acts missy" Dodger said as Texas walks towards the house  
"Sorry, but a woman's got to eat" she told him holding up a shopping back  
"A pregnant woman shouldn't be doing anything, I was making toast" he tells her taking the bag  
"I'm fine" Texas told him again  
"I know, but I'm still taking the bag, and you're still having a rest when we get in" he told her  
She hooked her arm in his and they walked home

"Dad do you think they'll like this?" Liberty asked holding up a little blue teddy  
"It's beautiful darling they'll love it" Dirk told her  
"I want one" Liberty whined  
"If you want a teddy I'll buy you one" laughed Dirk  
"No, I want a baby" Liberty said  
"Excuse me?" said Will walking in  
"What?" she asks  
"One pregnant woman at a time please and definitely not my sister" he said  
"Oh shut up" Liberty told him throwing the teddy  
Dirk shook his head

"Alright?" greeted Dodger, ducking through the door  
"You've been giving your sister ideas" Dirk told him pointing to where Liberty and Will were wrestling over the blue teddy.  
"She wants to become a wrestler?" Dodger asked confused  
"No she wants a baby" Dirk told him tapping the back of his head  
"Oh...No...Oh no definitely not" Dodger said  
"Errr Dodge little help?" called Will from the sofa  
Laughing Dodger wandered over lifting Liberty into the air  
"You're not having a baby" he told her holding her higher and laughing.

Thankyou for all the reviews, I added a bit of Jodie for those who wanted it a bit more will come in soon. Next Chapters will be Texas going into labour...kind of :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters :D**

"Babe I'm going for a run" Dodger whispered to Texas who was half asleep  
"Okay" she told him  
"See you later" he said kissing her

"Tex" called Liberty, spotting her and Hannah in College Coffee  
"Hiya" Texas greeted  
"Fancy coming to Chez Chez with me I've got an extra ticket?"  
"Pregnant with an overprotective boyfriend remember?"  
"You don't have to drink and I'll find you a table so we don't stand, please I want to talk baby names" Liberty begged her  
"Ok but not for long" Texas told her finishing her drink  
"Yes, I love you, I'll meet you at 6 ok?"  
"See you then" Texas smiled

Dodger and Texas sat on the sofa fingers entwined together  
"So I was thinking we could get a takeaway and a film tonight?" he said  
"Mummy can't tonight" Hannah told him from where she lay on the floor  
"And why's that?" Dodger asked her laughing  
"Because Mummy and Aunty Liberty are going to Chez Chez"  
"What?" Dodger said panicking  
"Dodge I've told her it's not for long and we'll be fine" Texas soothed  
"Texas you can't be in that environment it's too stressful" he told her  
"You've been reading too many of my baby books" she told him laughing  
"Well, they're interesting alright?" Dodger said

"I'll be fine" Texas told Dodger as she left the house  
"Well I'll believe it when you're home safe tonight" he told her kissing her and shutting the door  
"Marching orders?" teased Liberty hooking her arm through Texas'  
"No drink, dancing, flirting, standing..." Texas told her  
Liberty laughed "My brother really needs to learn how to de stress"

They walked into the club it was heaving.  
"Lib I think I'm just gonna go home" Texas said rubbing her bump  
"Tex what are you doing here?" squealed Jodie running over  
"Well actually I was about to leave..."  
"You can't leave now I've seen you!" she pouted  
Texas laughed "Ok but we need a table"  
"Sorted already" Jodie told her weaving through the crowds.  
ONE HOUR LATER  
"Lib maybe we should get you home?" Texas said as Liberty rested her head on the table  
"You're so lucky" Liberty told her gesturing to the bump  
"Oh believe me it's not all fun" Texas warned her "No dancing or anything remember"  
Liberty shrugged. "Right toilet break" Texas told them standing up  
"Need a hand?" Jodie asked  
"No I'll be fine" Texas laughed

Texas had been in the toilet for 15 minutes "Maybe there's a long queue" Liberty said  
Jodie nodded slowly. Suddenly a kid ran over to a group near them "Dude some fat woman in the ladies bathroom is screaming her head off" he laughed  
"Texas!" exclaimed Lib and Jodie running for the toilets.  
Texas was leant against the wall a puddle by her feet "It's time" she told them panting  
Liberty started running round "We need an ambulance, we need Dodger!" she squealed  
"Lib, calm down!" Jodie ordered rubbing Texas' back "Phone an ambulance"  
"I can't my phone's out of battery" Liberty moaned  
"Mine's at home" Jodie told her looking at Texas  
"I dropped it" Texas whispered pointing to a smashed blackberry in the corner  
"This will be fun" Jodie sighed


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really glad that people are enjoying this, big thanks to I Love Stug, KlarolinexDelenaxx and everyone else who has reviewed so far, means a lot :D**

"We need to get someone!" Liberty told them throwing her bag in a corner and running to the door just as Cheryl walked in.  
"People are complaining about noise?" she said raising an eyebrow  
"Yeah sorry it happens in labour" Texas told her sarcastically  
"You're in labour?" Cheryl asked disbelievingly  
"No she just likes to scream in immense pain for fun!" Jodie said even more sarcastic  
"Stop it, just get her to a hospital" Liberty yelled at them  
Cheryl ran out quickly "Well she was a great help" Jodie joked squeezing Texas' hand  
Suddenly they could hear Cheryl's voice ordering everyone out and then Brendan yelling at her.  
After the word labour, it all went quiet and the three women in the bathroom stared at the door.

Meanwhile Dodger had taken Hannah round to the houseboat, so they could all watch the football.  
"When's Mummy coming home?" Hannah asked  
"Later baby, when you're in bed asleep" Dodger told her, a hint of hope in his voice  
"Look son I know you're worried but Lib will look after her" Dirk reassured him  
"Yeah" Dodger replied looking anything but reassured.

"We rang the ambulance but it's gonna be about half an hour babe" Cheryl said kneeling down  
"My baby can't be born in a bathroom at a club!" Texas panicked  
"I don't think you've got a choice hun" Jodie told her  
Liberty suddenly ran into a cubicle and they could hear her throwing up  
"And you want her for godmother?" Jodie teased  
Texas laughed before creasing up in another contraction  
"I delivered my cousins baby" Cheryl told her  
"No offence Cheryl but I'll wait for the professionals" Texas said  
She screamed as a powerful contraction overwhelmed her  
"Babe I think you should let Cheryl deliver it" Jodie soothed stroking her hair  
"Yeah" Liberty added kneeling down next to her  
"What about Dodger?" Texas panted  
They all looked at Liberty "What?" she demanded "Oh no you have to be joking"  
"Please Lib I can't hold on much longer" Texas told her tears running down her cheek  
"Fine" Liberty huffed taking off her shoes  
"What are you doing?" Jodie asked her amused  
"I can't run in these heels" Liberty told her incredulously before sprinting out the door.

"You still gonna ask her to marry you then?" Will asked his brother  
"I really don't know" Dodger said sighing "So much has happened you know?"  
Just then Liberty ran in  
"Why the hell aren't you at home?" she panted  
"Came to watch the footie" he told her "Where are your shoes?" he asked  
"Not important, you've gotta come with me" she told him leaning against Will  
"Why?" he asked curiously  
"Look Dodger stop asking questions and just come with me" she demanded  
"Fine" he told her shrugging at Dirk and Will  
"Cos you're about to become a Dad for the second time" she said smiling  
"What?"  
"Hurry up, all of you!"  
They all ran for Chez Chez.

**Will they get there in time? Will the baby be ok? To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

Dodger, Liberty, Will and Dirk ran into the bathroom  
"I told you not to go out tonight" Dodger said kneeling next to her  
"I guess I should listen to you more often" Texas joked he face showing pain once more  
He kissed her on the head. Jodie watched them her face showing nothing but jealousy, slowly she got up and left unnoticed.  
"One more push, now" Cheryl ordered looking at her watch  
Suddenly the sound of crying could be heard  
"You did it" Dodger whispered, tears in his eyes  
Texas sobbed with happiness  
"Someone phone for an ambulance?" asked a paramedic from the doorway  
"Perfect timing" Cheryl told him, handing over the newborn as he crouched down

Later at the hospital Texas lay thinking. Why had Jodie suddenly disappeared?  
"Alright?" Dodger snapped her out of her daze  
She glanced at the cot then back to him "Perfect" she replied  
Hannah rushed in "Where is she can I see her?" she squealed  
Texas put a finger to her lips, pointing to the cot  
"Aww she's tiny" Hannah whispered. Dodger crouched next to his daughter and kissed her head.  
"Mummy did you know Daddy left me by myself earlier" Hannah said  
"Oh did he?" Texas asked looking at Dodger  
"She was asleep" he laughed standing up straight  
"You alright love?" asked Dirk coming into the room  
"I'm great" Texas told him  
"She's gorgeous" he told her looking into the cot  
"Thanks Dirk"  
"Anyway we're off, just wanted to give you these" he said handing over a teddy, card and balloon  
"Thanks Dad" Dodger said giving him a hug  
"Come on you" Dirk said to Hannah holding out his hand  
"We'll see you tomorrow" Texas told her as she and Dodger gave her a kiss as they left.

That evening Dodger sat in the armchair next to Texas' bed.  
"Any name ideas?" he asked cradling the baby  
"I was thinking Beth, or Mia or Evie" Texas told him  
"Evie...Evie Savage, I love it" he admitted "It's perfect" he said putting her back into the cot  
Texas smiled  
"You're perfect" he continued reaching into his pocket "Which is why I want you to marry me" he said producing a diamond engagement ring and getting down on one knee  
Texas gasped  
"Me, you, Han, Evie, it feels right now, we're a family. So?"  
"Of course I'll marry you" Texas squealed as he slid the ring onto her finger  
"I love you" he whispered kissing her  
"I love you too"

**The End. I will write a sequel, which will mainly be the wedding hope you've enjoyed the story and thanks for all the reviews. Look out for the next one :D**


End file.
